Christmas Present
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Summary : Juvia,menantikan Gray yang akan dari misi kelas S,lalu saat Gray pulang ,Gray memberikan Hadiah yang sangat Indah,dan berdampak besar untuk sisa hidupnya dan Juvia/Gruvia/One-shot/I'll be on Hiatus.


**Christmas Present**

**Summary : Juvia,menantikan Gray yang akan dari misi kelas S,lalu saat Gray pulang ,Gray memberikan Hadiah yang sangat Indah,dan berdampak besar untuk sisa hidupnya dan Juvia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi Gray-sama akan pergi menjalankan misi lagi?" Tanya Juvia yang membawa Nampan yang berisi teh untuk, mengganguk mengkonfirmasi jawaban Juvia.

"tapi tidak lama lagi kan Natal" kata Juvia menggembukan pipinya kesal,1 minggu lagi Natal,dan pacarnya harus mengambil S-Class Mission ,yang bisa memakan waktu 1 berarti ia harus melewatkan Natal tanpa pacarnya.

"aku akan selesai lebih cepat Juvia" kata Gray ,sambil Juvia menyodorkan teh yang Gray pun berjalan kearah Gray dan memeluk lengan pacarnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak pacarnya ini. "tapi kalau ternyata Gray-sama terlambat bagaimana?Juvia akan sendiri di rumah" kata Juvia.

Menaruh tehnya Gray pun menagkup kedua pipi Juvia,membuat mata pacarnya bisa melihat jelas kearah kedua bola matanya, "aku akan pulan lebih cepat Juvia ,aku berjanji" kata Gray yang lalu mencium kening pacarnya yang merona.

"sebaiknya Gray-sama harus" kata Juvia menggembukan pipinya yang terlihat imut di mata perintah siapa-siapa Gray pun mencium pipi Juvia.

"Baik Rain Drop" kata Gray sedangkan Juvia tambah merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gray-sama janji yah!" kata Juvia,yang sedang membantu Gray beres-beres, "Iya Rain Drop,bukanya aku sudah bilang kemarin?" kata Gray yang sedikit kesal karna pacarnya tidak mempercayainya.

"Gray-sama misi itu susah,apalagi Gray-sama pergi sendiri" kata Juvia yang kali sedang menaruh pakaian ganti di tasnya Gray. "apa kau tidak mempercaiku?" kata Gray sedikit kecewa. Juvia menggelegkan kepala bukan ia tidak mempercai Gray ,Juvia itu hanya ragu Gray bisa pulang cepat.

"Bukan Juvia tidak percaya,hanya saja Juvia ragu Gray-sama bisa pulang cepat"

"Itu sama saja kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa pulang dengan cepat Juvia" kata Gray yang kini duduk di sebelah pacarnya,Juvia bisa rasakan bahwa Pacar nya ini kecewa padanya.

"Tidak Gray-sama,Juvia percaya"

"lalu kenapa kau harus ragu Rain Drop?"

"i—itu palingan Missinya akan seperti biasa makanya Juvia hanya ragu Gray-sama" kata Juvia,Gray pun mengerti ini S-Class mission bisa saja Gray terluka parah,membuat ia harus di rawat lebih lama dan membuat dia terlambat,untuk Natal ketiga mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Iya,Iya aku mengerti,tapi aku janji akan pulang secepat Mungkin,Rain Drop" kata Gray lalu mencium kening pacarnya ini. "hei,Juvia aku belum pernah memberikan mu kado Natal,kan?" kata Gray sedangkan Juvia mengganguk.

"berarti kai ini giliran mu"

"Eh?!" kata Juva sedangkan Gray maju mencium Juvia tepat di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Onna, Stripper pergi?" Tanya Gajeel di sampingnya,Juvia hanya mengganguk "berarti kau sediri kan Natal tahun ini?" kata Gajeel,Juvia menggeleng "Tidak juga,Gray-sama bilang ia akan kembali secepatnya" kata Juvia sambil menunduk mencoba melupakan kejadian yang ia alami sebelum pergi.

"Hmm,Gajeel-kun,Levy-san dimana?"

"Shirmp,dia pergi keluar belanja dengan Bunny Girl,untuk keperluaan Natal nanti" kata Gajeel,sedankan Juvia mengankat alisnya "memang Gajeel-kun belum menghias rumahnya?",Gajeel hanya menggaguk menjaab pertanyaan Juvia.

"Kau?"

"Juvia?"

"Tentu saja Onna"

"Oh kalau Juvia sudah mendekorasinya sejak awal bulan Desember,Gajeel-kun,Pastinya dengan bantuan Gray-sama" kata Juvia mengingat kejadian lucu yan mereka alami saat menghias rumah yang mereka tinggali bersama.

**Flashback**

"**Gray-sama,seharusnya warna apa Silver atau Biru?" kata Juvia yang menanyakan pendapat pada pacarnya tentang warna pada hiasan-hiasan Natal tahun ini.**

"**Silver saja" kata Gray sedangkan Juvia memicingkan matanya, "Bagaimana kalau Biru saja bagaimana?" tawar Juvia pada pacarnya ini.**

"**Tidak kali ini dengarkan aku,aku tahu lalu kita setuju mengikuti pendapatmu soal hiasan nya tahun lalu,jadi kali ini dengarkan aku,Rain Drop sayang" kata Gray,sedangkan pacar nya merona ia tidak pernah di panggil se Romantis itu oleh pacarnya ini,sudah Tiga tahun mereka pacaran,tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia di panggil 'Sayang' oleh Gray. **

**Panggilan Rain Drop,itu pun ia panggil setelah satu tahun mereka pacaran ,dan sebenarnya ,itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Gray.**

"**kalau kau tidak mau aku akan menghukum mu" kata Gray sambil tersenyum jahat memegang tangan Juvia,Oh..Juvia tahu akan kemana ini berlanjut jika ia tidak mendengarkan perintah pacarnya.**

**Dan pasti semua itu berlanjut di tempat tidur.**

"**Baiklah kita pakai Silver untuk tahun ini" kata Juvia,lalu Juvia di tarik dan di cium oleh Gray.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gray-sama belum Pulang juga padahal tinggal 3 hari lagi Natal" kata Juvia sambil memeluk bantal miliknya di kamar yang ia diami bersama Gray .

"Apa Gray-sama ingkar janji?"

"ahh!Juvia tidak boleh beggitu!"kata Juvia berusaha berfikir positive** 'Juvia harus percaya pada Gray-sama'**, kata Juvia dalam hatinya .

"Gray-sama cepatlah pulang,Juvia benci tinggal sendiri di Rumah" kata Juvia lalu bangkit berdiri,bersiap-siap menuju Guild.

"Gray belum pulangyah Juvia?" Tanya Mira yang melihat Wajah lesu mengaguk membenarkan Jawaban Mira.

"Mira-san kira-kira kado apa yang akan Gray-sama berikan pada Juvia yah?" kata Juvia sambil meminu Orange Juice nya. Mira tersenyum sambil melakukan kegiatan Nya "Pastinya sesuatu yang special Juvia" kata Mira,Juvia hanya mengaguk mendengar Jawaban Mira.

"Pasti Gray,akan pulang sebelum Natal,Juvia" kata Mira ,sedangkan Juvia hanya tersenyum.

"Terma kasih Mira-san" kata Juvia tersenyum senang dengan perkataan Mirajane.

"Ahh Mira-san sebaiknya Juvia harus pulang sekarang" kata Juvia berdiri, "tapi kau kan belum lama sampai Juvia"

"Juvia harus membersihkan rumah dulu Mira-san sampai Jumpa" kata Juvia berjalan meninggalkan Mira.

"Besok Juvia akan datang lagi sampai Jumpa Mira-san!" kata Juvia lalu berjalan karah Rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah nya Juvia pun membersihkan rumahnya,membuat makanan untuk dirinya,mandi dan Jam kemudian pun Gray datang mendapati Juvia tidur di sofa menungguinya.

"Juvia,Juvia bangun.." terdengar suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya.** 'siapa yah?' **pikir Juvia dalam tidurnya.

"Rain Drop,jangan tidur di sini badan mu akan sakit Rain Drop" panggil Gray tapi pacar nya masih tetap tidur,Gray tersenyum melihat wajah imut pacarnya.

Ia baru saja pulang dan menemukan Rain Drop nya sedang tidur di Sofa ruang tamu mereka,ia mencoba membangunkan nya tapi tak kunjung bangun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Juvia kedalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rain Drop.." kata Gray mencoba membangunkan Juvia, "Juvia..." panggil Gray mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga pacarnya,yang pada akhirnya sang empunya telinga merinding geli.

"Juvia sayang..." kata Gray,pada akhirnya membuat Juvia bangun, "G—Gray-sama!" kata Juvia.

"Kapan Gray-sama pulang?!" Tanya Juvia pada Gray, "Tadi malam saat kau tidur" kata nya tersenyum "E-EH!Maafkan Juvia Gray-sama!" kata Juvia yang langsung memeluk Gray.

"Maafkan!Juvia tidak menyambut Gray-sama pulang!" kata Juvia mulai menangis,sedangkan Gray yang melihat ini pun Mulai panic.

"H—hei sudahlah tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Gray menepuk kepalanya.

"Gray-sama,Hari ini ingin pergi ke Guild tidak?" Tanya Juvia,Gray meggeleng "Tidak,tapi kalau kau mau kau boleh pergi" kata Gray tersenyum, "Kenapa Gray-sama?"

"aku capek,Juvia,dan aku juga malas ketemu Flame-Breath bodoh" kata Gray,Juvia tersenyum lalu mencium Gray di pipi.

"Oh!dan bilang pada Mira-chan dan yang lain bahwa besok kita tidak akan mengikuti Pesta Natal di Guild"

"Hah..kenapa?"

"aku hanya ingin kita sendiri"

"Gray-sama~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mira-san,Gray-sama sudah pulang!" kata Juvia bersemangat, Mira tersenyum melihat Juvia bahagia. "Lalu dimana Gray?"

"Katanya Gray-sama capek jadi Gray-sama mau Istirahat dulu"

"Baguslah, lalu bagaimana dengan pesta besok Juvia?" Tanya Mira.

"Ah,tidak Mira-san,Gray-sama bilang ia dan Juvia tidak akan datang" kata Juvia dan Mira melihat nya dengan heran "Kenapa?tidak biasanya"

"kata Gray-sama dia ingin dengan Juvia sepanjang hari" kata Juvia sambil merona,Mira hanya tersenyum melihat Gray yang mulai berubah karna Juvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gray-sama sudah tidur saja" kata Juviamelihat pacarnya yang sudah tidur di kamar mereka,ia tidur dengan tenang membuat Juvia tidak berani membangunkan nya untuk makan.

Juvia berjalan kearah kulkas untukmemasukan makanan Gray, yang ia tak makan ,tapi Juvia senang karna Gray-sama nya sudah pulang membuat dia tenang untuk besok,dan Juvia tadi bertanya pada Gray hadiah apa yang ingin dia berikan. Gray hanya menjawab itu Rahasia sedangkan di pikiran Juvia hanya ia senang bahwa besok seperti tahun-tahun kemarin Gray-sama ada dekatnya.

Bagi Juvia hari Natal adalah hari yang indah,karna pada hari itu tiga tahun yang lalu Gray menyatakan cintanya pada Juvia. Makanya kemarin ia tidak mau Gray pergi untuk mengambil misi.

Tersenyum ia pun pergi ke kamar mereka dan mencium pipi Gray,hari itu ia ingat sekali Gray yang menyatakan cinta padanya,bukan Juvia.

Melihat Gray tidur dengan tenang ,Juvia tersenyum mau Expresi apa-pun Gray tetap Ganteng di matanya, yah biarpun Expresi marahnya pun maju dan mencium pipi orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu Gray..." kata Juvia lalu kembali tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gray-sama?"

"Juvia aku ada di dapur!" Teriak Gray,Juvia pun berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan Gray sedang makan.

"Gray-sama selamat Natal" kata Juvia mencium pipi Gray. Pria berambut Raven ini hanya tersenyum senang melihat tingkah pacarnya seperti ini.

"Juvia kuenya keluarkan kita makan bersama" kata Gray,Juvia hanya menganguk dan mengambil kuenya,dan mulai ingin memotong nya,tapi pada saat dia ingin memotong nya ia melihat sesuatu bercahaya di balik hiasan pohon Natal kue nya.

"Gray-sama kenapa ada Cincin di kue ini?" Tanya Juvia melihat cicin Perak bermata Shappire,yang sangat indah membuat Juvia tetegun.

Gray yan sedari tadi mencuci piring ,pun berbalik dan tersenyum "Itu Hadiah untuk mu Juvia" kata Gray .

"Aku sudah berencana membeli cincin itu,makanya kemarin aku mengambil banyak Misi karna cincin itu butuh beberapa Jewel supaya bisa aku beli"

"Tapi Gray-sama kenapa,Gray-sama mau memberikan Juvia rang mahak seperti ini? Apa saja Juvia mau yang penting dari Gray-sama!" kata Juvia,sedangkan Gray menekuk alisnya bingung "Apa kau tidak mengerti Rain Drop?" Tanya Gray.

"Hah?Maksud Gray-sama apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan cincin itu karna aku ingin meminta tangan mu"

"Tangan Juvia untuk apa?"

"Untuk Menikahimu Juvia" kata Gray dan membuat Juvia heran,sekarang ada satu hal yang ia pikirkan Gray-sama melamar Juvia kan?

"Gray-sama melamar Juvia?"

"Lalu apa lagi?" kata Gray sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Juvia yang labil.

"Juvia,sudah Tiga tahun kita bersama,Tiga tahun lalu aku menyatakan padamu,bahwa aku menyukai mu,sekarang aku ingin menyatakan bahwa kau adalah Calon Istriku." Kata Gray pelan sedangkan Juvia masih terduduk kaku.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau ada terus di sampingku,selama kita pacaran masih ada saja orang yang ingin merebut kau dari ku,padahal sudah ku bilang pada mereka bahwa kau miliku,jadi supaya mereka bisa berhenti,lebih baik aku menjadikan mu Istriku" kata Gray tersenyum, lalu menggengam tangan Juvia.

"Jadi, Juvia Lockser Apakau mau Menikahi ku? " Tanya Gray sedangkan perempuan yang dilamar ini meneteskan air mata Bahagia.

"Iya.." segenap itu terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan tapi lama-lama jadi besar.

"Iya! Juvia menerimanya" kata Juvia lalu memeluk Gray,dan Gray balas memeluk nya.

"Selamat Hari Natal Rain Drop, aku mencintaimu" bisik Gray lalu mencium Juvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haloha Readers!

Bagaimana menurut kalian Jelek atau Bagus?

Ah terserahlah,tapi aku ingin bilang sesuatu.

Aku bakalan Hiatus untuk sementara,selain karna Ujian sekolah,Bulan Desember ini aku sibuk menemui Keluarga-keluarga untuk Natal.

Aku agama nya Kristen jadi selama bulan ini sibuk dan kelihatan nya semua cerita-cerita On-Going ku bakal ku Up-Date tahun depan (Bulan Januari!)

Dan ini cerita tentang Gray yang melamar Juvia pada saat mereka Natal.

Dan Mungkin karna aku nggak bisa bilang oada harinya lebih baik aku bilang sekarang saja.

"Marry Christmas and Happy New Year 2015,May God Bless You Guys"


End file.
